


Five Times Vamp!Willow and Darla Kissed

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: Darla's Little Girl [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, NSFW in parts, Vamp!Willow - Freeform, Wishverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for perfectdespair/aliceinsunnydale, using the "Five Times Kissed" meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Vamp!Willow and Darla Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



> Set in an AU Wishverse where both Darla and Willow are still alive.

Grinning, Willow traced her fingers over her sister’s neck, blood leaving an unmistakable trail in their wake. It took mere moments for her to replace said fingers with her lips, with the former dipping themselves back into the glass, red liquid instantly swirling around them. Peppering every possible inch of skin with kisses, tongue swirling around the scarlet trails, the vampire wrapped her free hand around her companion’s waist, fingers lightly tracing their nails over skin.

* * *

 

If there was a definition of right, Willow wasn’t sure if she knew what it was. Hands gripping the headboard of their shared bed as tightly as possible, the vampire growled possessively into the kiss, teeth lightly nipping at Darla’s bottom lip. Hair framing each side of her face, the fledgling rolled her hips into her fellow childe, a shiver rippling strongly up and down her spine all the while. Oh, this night was just hardly beginning, she was going to make sure of that.

* * *

 

To look at the entire scene, one wouldn’t have thought it to be between two fellow childes. Figure adorned in her pajamas, the darkened camouflage pattern that dotted them was reminiscent of a young child, rather than the full-fledged vampire she was. Head nuzzled into Darla’s neck, Willow nipped at the skin, the small area of attention spanning from just underneath her ear down to her neck. Behind the couch, a fire continued to roar, its flames illuminating the face of a lifeless body laid at its feet. “….thanks for the snack…” She mumbled, still entirely focused on peppering her sister with affection.

* * *

 

The entire room was doused with blood, as if the red substance had become a replacement for paint. The same was true for the two vampires, their skin entirely drenched with red. Hands leaving scratch marks up and down Darla’s back, Willow squirmed sensually underneath her fellow childe, body virtually on fire form the sensations washing over it. The kiss shared between them was hungry and passionate, the copper taste on each of their lips making it all the more enjoyable.

* * *

 

All at once, the whine that had just begun to emerge from her tongue was swallowed up by a kiss, one that Willow immediately plunged herself into. Still squirming, her hands and feet barely able to move against the stool they’d been bound to, the fledgling was virtually begging for attention, the kiss hardly enough to satisfy her. In too many ways, this entirely seemed like a form of torture to her, depriving her of the touch that she craved the most. The moment she was released, she was going to ensure that her sister paid for this, and then some. But for now, she let the whine slowly die down, knowing that there was little she could do now.


End file.
